


Опустите занавес. И не забудьте пристрелить клоуна

by InuTaisho



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Несколько вольная трактовка сюжета игр Dissidia: Final Fantasy и Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Vayne Carudas Solidor, Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

Первый раз Габрант проиграл потому, что недооценил противника.  
Хотя стоило бы удивиться словно из ниоткуда возникшей арене, полной зеленого света и парящих в воздухе площадок. Или тому, что он даже имя свое помнил с трудом.  
Но нет, все это было проще принять, чем поверить в то, что мужчина с комично длинным мечом представляет угрозу, что сможет не запутаться в своих неестественно длинных волосах во время боя. Что тонкое лезвие сможет причинить вред ему, закованному в доспехи.  
Габрант легко мог представить, как его мечи ломают чужой, чтобы стереть самодовольную усмешку.  
От этой усмешки что-то замирало внутри, как от знакомых слов, сказанных чужим голосом, мелодии, которую не можешь вспомнить.  
Битва, в самом деле, была короткой.  
Его противник был знаком с ареной лучше и вовсе не путался в своих волосах.  
Лезвие чужого меча буквально раскроило его, найдя все уязвимые места.  
Падая на землю окровавленной кучей, Габрант еще успел подумать, что надменная усмешка идет, когда на нее есть право.  
В последний раз он удивился в тот день, когда Сефирот дождался его пробуждения. Молча протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
Тогда Хаос или Космос для него ничего не значили.  
Память была словно чистый лист, на котором не успели ничего записать.  
Бесконечная битва началась для Габранта с легкой, тающей быстро, как первый снег, благодарности.


	2. Часть первая. Конец бесконечного спектакля

Очередной круг, как и всегда, воины Хаоса начали с общего собрания.  
Так же, как и воины Космос, за тем лишь небольшим исключением, что последние собирались "у ног" своей богини. Сторонников бога раздора под трон со спящим на нем покровителем могла бы привести только нужда. Крайняя нужда. Поэтому они собирались в полуразрушенной тронной комнате, чтобы уточнить, кто покинул их ряды, а кто прибыл на освободившееся место.  
На сам трон никто не смел садиться. И вовсе не потому, что боялись гнева Хаоса. Скорее признавали - такой наглости никто из них не стерпит.  
Габрант встал возле колонны, которую с совершенно безразличным видом подпирал Сефирот. Достаточно близко, чтобы можно было перекинуться парой слов, достаточно далеко, чтобы не допустить разговоров об его излишней заинтересованности в однокрылом генерале. Почти сразу между ними вклинился Куджа, которому нарочитая театральность была по душе гораздо больше тонких политических игр, когда в расчет брался каждый поворот головы.  
Остальные тоже медленно, но верно, расходились на небольшие компании, связанные общими интересами. Габрант про себя делил воинство Хаоса на разрушителей, интриганов и нейтральную партию, и сейчас они сходились согласно его мысленной разметке.  
Разрушители, то ли никогда не бывшие людьми, то ли очень основательно забывшие о своих смертных корнях, вообще держались в стороне. С ними было невозможно даже разговаривать, не встречая пренебрежительного недоумения в ответ. Друг друга Облако Тьмы и ЭксДеф тоже игнорировали. Поэтому последний молча стоял в тени, словно врос в пол, а Облако висела под потолком, периодически клацая зубами своих тентаклей. Очевидно, в качестве напоминания о себе.  
Император что-то рассказывал Ультимеции, сопровождая свою речь убедительными жестами, а Кефка прыгал вокруг этого ядра интриганов и показательно делал вид, что подслушивает. С другой стороны комнаты Габранту приветственно салютовал Джект, не переставая кивать чему-то, что рассказывал ему Голбез.  
В самом дальнем углу, распространяя вокруг себя неодобрение, стоял Гарланд.  
Получалось, что в этот раз они потеряли только девочку-оружие Кефки. Опять. Клоун с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, ловил эту Терру - или Тину, Габрант и не помнил точно, - заколдовывал всеми известными ему способами и хвастался перед всеми, кто готов или не готов был его слушать, своим портативным оружием для уничтожения миров. Куджу это злило до мелкой дрожи, поэтому, не менее упрямо, он находил удобную возможность разрушить эти заклятья и подсунуть девицу кому-нибудь из воинов Космос под нос, пока та находилась в состоянии душевного смятения. Те же еще ни разу не подвели, исправно выдавая разные версии речи о том, что она может сама решать, чего хочет, и переманивая ее на свою сторону.  
Кефка, конечно, давно догадывался, в чем тут было дело, но поймать Куджу за руку не получалось, заставить его не приближаться к своей игрушке клоун тоже не мог. Что не мешало ему издеваться над геномом, но не более того.  
Светловолосого соотечественника Сефирота тоже не было. Скорее всего, генерал решил проблему с нежеланием Страйфа сражаться самым радикальным способом - отправив в лагерь врага. Или у инертного, себе на уме, мальчишки нашлась для этого веская причина, которую лично Габрант придумать не мог. Зато вместо этих двоих появились новые лица.  
\- Синеволосый - Сеймур Гуадо, - проследив, очевидно, за взглядом Габранта, поспешил поделиться новостями Куджа. - У Матеуша не так много шансов склонить его поиграть по любимому сценарию. Скорее, судя по нашему разговору, это сделает Облачко. У них близкое видение идеального мира - все умерли, все спокойно и хорошо. Мне даже интересно, какая вкусная кашка у синего в голове, если именно эта мысль всплыла у него первой.  
\- Маг? - уточнил Габрант, словно посох не выдавал Сеймура с головой.  
Куджа только кивнул.  
\- Мечник у нас - светловолосый мальчик, над которым черным вороном нависла ведьма. Сайфер Алмази. Он еще сражается этой стреляющей штукой с лезвием.  
\- Ганблейдом, - подал голос Сефирот, не удосужившись, впрочем, обернуться в их сторону.  
\- Этой штукой, - согласился геном.

Мальчик Алмази, в самом деле, был явно моложе всех остальных - если не вспоминать про любимую девочку Кефки. Он сидел у ног Ультимеции, словно ради этого сменившей наряд и прическу, и смотрел на окружающих вдохновленно-пустыми голубыми глазами. Такой чистый взгляд удавался только тем, кому до этого хорошенько промыли мозги.  
\- Ах, жду не дождусь возможности полюбоваться тем, как Сефирот разделает мальчонку под орех, - тем временем мечтательно протянул Куджа, поднося палец к губам с таким хитрым выражением, словно сам собирался устроить это любой ценой. Как будто Сефирот упускал хоть один повод подраться.  
Но все равно, у всех них шансы в битвах были примерно равны, если кто-то не решил обвешаться амулетами, купленными у муглов, о чем Габрант и напомнил, не слишком думая о том, что его слова могут задеть гордого генерала.  
\- Нет, нет. Марионетке не победить настоящего мальчика, все эти милые мелочи вроде воли к победе и свободе слишком хорошо ложатся в сюжетную канву.  
Габрант кивнул. Сефирот вполголоса пропел "Pinocchio's now a boy who wants to turn back into a toy", и Куджа тут же потребовал спеть ему песню целиком, моментально забыв про битвы и мальчиков.  
Геном был прав, стоило кому-то из магов подчинить другого своей воле, и тот начинал безбожно проигрывать. Только Матеушу иногда удавалось манипулировать кем-то без магии. Но и эти редкие исключения не длились слишком долго.  
Джект, как яркий тому пример, закончил обсуждать с Голбезом, очевидно, свои и его семейные трудности, и подошел к ним.  
\- Привет болельщикам, - хмыкнул он. - Вы-то как решили? Мы ведемся на поводке Его Величества или играем, как обычно?  
\- Это заставить светленьких прикончить Космос, а потом посмотреть что будет? - уточнил Куджа. - Интересная импровизация, конечно...  
\- Можно посмотреть, чем это кончится, пусть даже и от скуки, - пожал плечами Сефирот.  
Габрант промолчал. Его мутило от мысли о том, чтобы делать что-то на руку самозваному Императору. Или даже называть его Императором. Но, в то же время, прервать циклы...  
\- Домой хочется, - простодушно заметил Джект и дружески хлопнул Габранта по плечу - а тебе, блондинчик, еще не вспомнилось, где тебя ждут?  
\- Нет, - отозвался Габрант, с трудом сохраняя безразличие. Хорошо он помнил только молодость, детство, рваное кружево более свежих воспоминаний не складывалось в единую картину. Только неспокойно было, и Габрант малодушно предпочитал проигрывать, оттягивая тот момент, когда тени в его памяти обретут лица и имена.  
К счастью, Джект не стал его донимать, вместо этого щурясь в сторону Сеймура и бормоча что-то о том, что эта рожа ему знакома. А потом к ним подошел Матеуш, чтобы рассказать, как великолепен его гениальный план, и желание разговаривать пропало у всех.  
Новый цикл обещал быть интересным.

***  
Когда все разошлись, в развалинах замка стало так тихо, что, казалось, было слышно, как мерцают звезды.  
Покой, который начинаешь ценить, только побывав в самом сердце сражения. Именно поэтому Сефирот и остался, присев на подвернувшийся обломок удобной формы.  
Вовсе не для того, чтобы Джект смог поговорить с ним.  
С другой стороны, он мог бы уйти, услышав шаги босых ног по камню, но Сефирот остался, а блицболисту не нужно было других приглашений к разговору.  
\- Все поддержали Императора в итоге. Наша бабочка так радовалась...  
\- Если он считает, что сможет усесться на трон Хаоса, его ждет сюрприз, - Сефирот потянулся, изучая фальшивые звезды над головой. - Но все хотят перемен.  
\- Кроме тебя? - хмыкнул Джект.  
\- Мое призвание - бесконечные сражения. Хочешь устроить спарринг?  
\- Нет, - Джект воткнул свой меч в землю и уселся, используя широкое лезвие, как опору. - В другой раз. Лучше расскажи, почему перемен не хочешь ты.  
Это заставило Сефирота отвлечься от звезд, но он промолчал, никак не прокомментировав чужую наблюдательность. Джект, не смущаясь, продолжал:  
\- Кто-то хочет все разрушить, кто-то хочет власти, кто-то беспокоится о родне. Но всем нужно разорвать цикл. Кроме тебя.  
\- Я не буду вам мешать.  
Джект хохотнул.  
\- Может, и поможешь. Своему котеночку-то. Но это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
\- В такой интимной обстановке, Джект, тебе лучше тискать Ультимецию.  
\- Или вместо спарринга у нас будет полноценная бессмысленная дуэль? - Джект снова захохотал. - Пока один не закусит грязью и кровью. Можно еще подбросить проигравшее тело Космос, чтобы неповадно было, или еще как-нибудь подгадить. Только, приятель, не в нашем это стиле. И непонятно, чего ты мнешься, как фанатка-малолетка перед кумиром. Не твой стиль.  
Он только успел вдохнуть, закончив говорить, а лезвие Масамуне уже коснулось его горла.  
\- Так больше на меня похоже?  
\- Будешь убивать меня, пока не отправишь на следующий цикл? - Джект только задрал подбородок выше, с усмешкой изучая сереброволосого мечника. - Тогда, видимо, всем придется отложить свои грандиозные планы. До следующего раза.  
Сефирот молчал. Тишина снова накрыла развалины, даже их дыхания не было слышно. До тех пор, пока генерал не опустил оружие.  
\- Можешь считать, что здесь у меня есть больше, чем было дома, - Масамуне сверкнула и исчезла. Он развернулся и пошел прочь.  
\- Это правда? - крикнул ему вдогонку Джект, но ответа не получил.

***

Умение телепортироваться Габранту не давалось, поэтому по континенту, принадлежавшему силам Хаоса, он передвигался пешком. Ему нравились эти прогулки, запах тревожного моря...  
Когда за ним не увязывался кто-то еще.  
\- Куджа, ты можешь мгновенно перенестись, куда захочешь. И я тебе даже не нравлюсь. Может, найдешь себе другое развлечение?  
Геном только прибавил хода.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - согласился он. - Но ты нравишься Сефироту. И я решил, что если мы попытаемся наладить отношения, это добавит полные трагедии напевы в нашу общую драму.  
Габрант подавил желание закатить глаза. Почему бы не стремиться к жизни без драмы и трагедии?  
\- К тому же, у нас много общего. Например, нас презирают эти чванливые засранцы. А арии о горе лучше петь дуэтом.  
\- Тебя бы меньше презирали, если бы ты не устраивал из всего представление.  
\- Тебя бы меньше презирали, если бы ты меньше проигрывал, - передразнил его Куджа, чуть ли не показывая язык. Идти они не перестали, и как-то незаметно оказались в очередных вратах.  
Конечно, воинам Хаоса не приходилось беспокоиться об атаках манекинов, но пройти врата, не оказавшись в одном-двух обрывках других миров, было просто невозможно, и почти в ту же секунду, как они переступили своеобразный порог, на них накинулся бешеный ветер. Особенно тяжко пришлось привыкшему левитировать Кудже - мало того, что ветер трепал развевающуюся одежду и норовил затолкать побольше волос в глаза и рот, его еще и медленно, но верно сдувало.  
Габранта же, как и всегда, когда он оказывался в этом месте, начало мутить.  
\- Ненавижу этот Бахамут, - сообщил ему Куджа, пытаясь решить, что лучше - встать лицом навстречу ветру и почти не дышать, или спиной - и жевать волосы. - И ты тут вообще ни разу не выиграл, да?  
Ответа не последовало. Габранту слишком сложно было просто стоять тут. Выигрывать сражения? Когда ему мерещатся взрывающие корабли в бронзовых облаках и боль, равной которой просто нет? Когда силы есть только на то, чтобы упасть? Когда...  
\- Эй, что с тобой?  
В голосе Куджи в самом деле звучало беспокойство, которое было слышно даже сквозь ветер. Почти забота, и Габрант, сам не понимая, что толкает его на откровенность, ответил, почему так тяжело рухнул на колени:  
\- Я умер здесь. Я почти уверен в этом.  
Его уже окутали мягкие лучи исцеляющего заклинания, а геном легкомысленно отозвался:  
\- Тут мы все умираем чаще, чем главный герой в плохой драме.  
\- Нет. В своем мире. Я не помню последние годы жизни, но каждый раз, когда оказываюсь здесь... я не помню, как я умер, но я уверен, что это случилось в месте, которое называлось Бахамут.  
Куджа тоже сел рядом, бессознательно стараясь укрыться от ветра за чужими широкими плечами. И, хотя Габрант ждал если не насмешки, то какого-нибудь сравнения с театром, оперой и прочей столь любимой геномом ерундой, он сосредоточенно хмурился и молчал.  
Ветер поднимал черный плащ, и тот казался то флагом, то крыльями странной птицы.  
\- Сефирот не верит, что нас "призвали", - наконец сказал Куджа. - Все же уверены, что нас просто выдернуло из родных миров, и, когда все закончится, мы сможем вернуться... Но это не объясняет, откуда приходят манекины, куда пропадают некоторые, и почему появляются новые лица. Но... если мы все действительно умерли...  
Он притянул ноги к груди и замолчал, словно стал внезапно меньше, беззащитнее. Одно дело умирать и воскресать раз за разом, а другое - знать, что однажды уже проиграл, и второго шанса не будет.  
\- Я проигрываю, потому что не хочу вспоминать то, что привело меня на Бахамут, - Габрант вздохнул. - Трусливо, наверное. Но это не значит, что мы все умерли. Возможно, есть другие способы сюда попасть... И ты же не чувствуешь себя разбитым, когда оказываешься в обрывках своего мира.  
Куджа с усилием усмехнулся. Встал на ноги, упрямо делая вид, что не замечает ничуть не утихший ветер.  
\- Конечно, нет. Мой мир - это сцена, на которой я буду сиять в свете софитов! А на этой безвкусной площадке мне не место. Тем более, что Сефироту будет интересно услышать то, что ты рассказал мне.  
Одну руку он положил на плечо Габранта, а другой начертил в воздухе телепортирующее заклинание. От чужой магии скрутило живот, верх и низ поменялись местами с правым и левым. И все же, когда Габрант перестал чувствовать и слышать тот ветер, дышать стало легче.

***

Сайфер лежал на спине и пытался понять - кусок башни, словно выдернутый откуда-то, был частью больших часов, колокольни или маяка? За часы говорили гигантские шестеренки, которые то начинали вертеться, то останавливались. Но в то же время...  
Да о чем бы ни думать, лишь бы не о болезненном проигрыше и не менее болезненном воскрешении. Его Волшебница будет разочарована.  
Наверняка именно поэтому он не почувствовал присутствия, пока в поле его зрения не появилось чужое лицо.  
\- Если будешь так лежать - простудишься, - сообщило оно мужским голосом.  
Сайфер с трудом, но сел. Два воина Космос: один в светлых доспехах и без шлема, совсем рядом, а второй, в темных, - чуть в стороне, явно готовый броситься в бой.  
\- Спасибо за совет, благородные рыцари, - кивнул Алмази, с трудом подбирая слова. Что-то подсказывало ему, что стоит соответствовать. Пусть даже у него не было звенящих доспехов. Зато была Волшебница. - Но тут особо зараза-то не пристает. А вы что, нападать не собираетесь?  
\- На самом деле, Каин - драгун, - немного невпопад отозвался светлый.  
\- И мы не нападаем бесчестно, - добавил тот самый драгун. Хотя копье не убрал и с Сайфера глаз не сводил. - Как твои друзья.  
Ребра еще болели, но самоназванный рыцарь Волшебницы все равно встал и выпрямился так гордо, как только мог. Проглотив слова о том, что друзей у него нет, и они ему не нужны, он заметил:  
\- Среди воинов Хаоса тоже есть достойные и благородные люди, - голос у него звучал увереннее, чем он сам себя ощущал. Но, даже зная своих соратников не очень долго, Сайфер с трудом мог представить Сефирота, Джекта или Габранта, которые бы напали на одного соперника толпой с кем-нибудь. Конечно, некоторые не стали бы сражаться в паре просто потому, что никогда ни с кем бы не договорились, но это все можно было отбросить за общей незначительностью.  
\- Конечно, - совершенно серьезно кивнул светлый. - Я прошу прощения.  
Драгун недоверчиво скривил губы, но промолчал.  
\- Неважно, - Сайфер показательно отряхнулся. - Для меня имеет значение только воля Волшебницы.  
Он отвесил шутливый поклон и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Правда, красиво удалиться не получилось - открыть портал он смог со второго раза.  
Когда они остались вдвоем, Сесил обернулся к Каину.  
\- Как думаешь, о какой Волшебнице он говорил?  
\- Судя по данным Шантотто, оба новых воина Хаоса мужчины, - Каин убрал копье и подошел ближе. Он еще не успел поговорить с Голбезом об этом пополнении, но и маленькой магичке можно было доверять, когда речь шла об информации. - Значит, скорее всего, он имел в виду ведьму времени.  
\- Тогда надо будет рассказать Скволлу.  
Каин еще немного полюбовался, как на лице его друга расцветает, словно лунный цветок, задумчивая забота о Скволле, таинственном молодом человеке. А потом кивнул, про себя пообещав встретиться с Голбезом как можно скорее. На всякий случай.

***  
\- Так легко быть пастырем этих несведущих овец... Для их же блага, - Сеймур одобрительно хмыкнул, глядя, как несколько воинов Космос что-то бурно обсуждают после их недолгой стычки. Нельзя было отрицать очевидное - с гораздо большим результатом удавалось влиять на них тем, кто, очевидно, был из того же мира. А значит, сам он оставался не у дел. Несколько утешало то, что не он один.  
Рядом в воздухе плавала почему-то решившая помочь ему Облако Тьмы.  
\- Пастырь? - уточнила она.  
\- Дети еще не понимают, что закончить конфликт можно, только придя в состояние покоя. Но мы укажем им верный путь, - он развернулся и пошел прочь. В конце концов, воины Космос могли их почувствовать, когда успокоятся, лучше было бы дать им больше времени обдумать новую информацию.  
\- Все пришло из Бездны и уйдет в Бездну, - сообщила ему Облако. - Нам известен абсолютный покой. Он там.  
Сеймур задумчиво обернулся. Эта женщина напоминала ему божество. И именно в сражении с ней, дружеском сражении, если воинов Хаоса можно считать друзьями, он впервые вспомнил.  
\- Я помню, что ни в жизни, ни в смерти я не нашел покоя...  
Облако Тьмы проплыла вокруг него, так близко, что ткань прошуршала по ткани.  
\- Мы покажем тебе покой, когда цикл прервется, - пообещала она. - Все вернется в Бездну.  
В ее глазах тоже была бездна.  
Пожалуй, впечатление портило только сердечко на лбу. И ведь не спросить - для чего оно там.  
\- О, какие голубки на нас свалились, - заржал Кефка. Сеймур умудрился пропустить момент, когда Облако Тьмы перенесло их обоих глубже на территорию Хаоса. - Тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста.  
Его хотелось придушить. Или наорать. Но это не принесло бы желанного покоя.  
Поэтому Сеймур просто призвал Аниму.

***  
Спать необязательно.  
Они не стареют, не испытывают голода, не устают, если не считать короткие периоды слабости после сражения. Никто в этом мире, застрявшем в цикле повторяющихся битв.  
Габрант дремлет не потому, что этого требует его тело, а потому что иначе ему все сложнее еще считать себя человеком.  
Ему снятся волосы, цвета которых он не может разобрать. Губы и руки. Постыдное желание, в разы более острое от ощущения, что он не имеет на эти руки и губы никакого права. В таком сне хочется остаться навсегда. Дождаться, пока детали соединятся в единое целое, когда память вернет лицо, которое он жаждет увидеть.  
Просыпался Габрант всегда немного разбитым. В глубине души он знал, что его сны - это часть воспоминаний, которые он не хотел возвращать. Может быть, самая приятная их часть, но не приходилось сомневаться в том, что это будет последним, что он вспомнит. К тому же, только Сефирота в самом деле интересовало что, как и почему они вспоминают, но даже он не мог объяснить происходящее до конца. Гораздо проще было пойти прогуляться, может быть, заглянуть в один из обрывков чужих миров в очередных вратах, или сразиться с маникином.  
Хотя кристаллические копии не нападали на воинов Хаоса сами, их всегда можно было вынудить участвовать в поединке. Им нельзя было проигрывать, но и воспоминания победы над ними приносили такие же призрачные и незавершенные, что вполне устраивало Габранта.  
Вместо этого он наткнулся на Гарланда. Никогда не снимавший шлема рыцарь смотрел на звезды, видимо, тоже покинув свое убежище из-за мрачных предчувствий. Как-то так получалось, что на стороне Хаоса или строили козни, или мучались предчувствиями.  
Хотя, сейчас Габрант бы предпочел встретить Голбеза, с его бесконечной заботой о брате, которая пробивалась сквозь его доспехи, как лунные лучи сквозь облака. Или кого-то из разрушителей, которые не стремились к разговорам в принципе... Все равно он поприветствовал другого воина вместо того, чтобы уйти.  
\- Все ли наши действия совершаются согласно Великой Воле?..  
Габрант не был уверен, что вопрос адресовался ему, но и молчать, изображая манекина, было бы глупо.  
\- Ты боишься, что планы Императора навлекут гнев на всех? Хаосу, похоже, все равно.  
Гарланд только покачал головой.  
\- Император пытается выиграть игру, правила которой ему неизвестны.  
\- Невежество само по себе может быть причиной краха, - отозвался Габрант и тут же поморщился. Мысль была не его, чужая. Видимо, из-за сна нежеланные воспоминания подошли слишком близко. Хотелось проиграть и все забыть, начать с чистого листа, проиграть той магичке вновь и вернуться в добровольное изгнание.  
Гарланд смерил его тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Часть кристаллов уже в руках воинов Космос. Если не все они смогут обрести их до окончания цикла, равновесие нарушится. Этого допустить нельзя.  
\- Даже не зная того, что известно тебе, все это понимают, - тихо согласился Габрант.  
Гарланд ему не ответил. Он смотрел на звезды, словно там были зашифрованы ответы на все вопросы. И они велели ему двигаться вперед.  
\- Ничего не зная, ничего не помня, мы призваны сражаться в битвах без начала и конца, - наконец сказал Гарланд, ни к кому не обращаясь. - Было бы лучше, если бы так все и осталось.  
\- Тогда твоей Великой Воле нужно было заставлять сражаться манекинов, - заметил Габрант. - Среди людей всегда находятся те, кто готов восстать.

***

\- Еще один акт закончен согласно нашему сценарию, - провозгласил Куджа, отмечая на доске свой успех.  
Никто толком не помнил, чья это была идея, и даже почему она прижилась, но воины Хаоса ставили крестик напротив имени обзаведшегося кристаллом героя. И таких имен становилось все больше.  
В комнату ввалился Сайфер, державшийся за голову. С тоской посмотрел на доску, Куджу возле нее и сидящих, кто на чем, Габранта, Сефирота и Джекта.  
\- Йо, - приветственно взмахнул он одной рукой и плюхнулся на ближайший стул.  
\- И тебе не болеть, - хмыкнул Джект.  
\- Скволл получил свой кристалл, да? Волшебница постаралась?  
\- Ведьма-то? Кроме тебя, парень, ее так никто и не зовет, - Джект почесал затылок, а потом хохотнул. - Но кристалл она из твоего приятеля выцарапала. Ультимеции палец в рот не клади.  
\- И все остальное, если оно тебе дорого, туда лучше не класть, - совершенно невинным голосом добавил Куджа, и блицболист захохотал в голос.  
Сайфер упрямо скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Волшебница. И почему вы все зовете Идэю Ультимецией?  
\- Если оно крякает, как утка и ходит, как утка, велика вероятность, что это и есть утка, - сообщил ему Джект, разминая плечо. - И мы зовем ведьму Ультимецией, потому что это ее чертово имя.  
\- Актер, надевший маску, не станет имя называть свое взамен того, что роль и маска ему назначили, - продекламировал Куджа из своего угла.  
\- Короче, наврала она тебе. Ведьма же, - пояснил Джект, кивая.  
Алмази, мрачневший с каждым новым услышанным словом, оглядел присутствующих. Куджа что-то шептал на ухо не слишком заинтересованному в происходящем Сефироту. Габрант только пожал плечами. Только Джект подошел и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Не каждой дамочке можно верить, пацан. Но ты еще молодой, научишься.  
Сайфер дернулся, сбрасывая чужую руку.  
\- Вы еще скажите, что она меня колдовством переманила со стороны Космос. И Скволл прав.  
Ответил ему Куджа, который ради этого оторвался от чужого уха, вместо этого задумчиво накручивая на палец прядь серебристо-белых волос.  
\- Только Хаос и Космос могут призвать кого-то в свои ряды, - поучительным тоном объяснил он. - То, что Ультимеция пыталась тебя использовать, еще ничего не значит. К тому же, то, что мы сражаемся за разные стороны, вовсе не означает автоматическую ненависть к стороне Космос. Тибальд и Меркуцио ненавидят друг друга на сцене, а актеры выпьют вместе, когда закончится спектакль... Я вовсе не желаю своему братику ничего ужасного. Разорвать цикл выгодно всем нам.  
\- Брат? - недоверчиво переспросил Сайфер.  
\- Зидан. Хвостатый. А у Джекта - сын. Есть, конечно, и непримиримые враги. Драмы особенно хороши разнообразием.  
\- Ну, тебе может с Голбезом об этом поговорить? Он у нас главный специалист в отношениях с родичами не на той стороне. Или тебе этот Скволл не брат? Пошли, по дороге расскажешь.  
Сайфер что-то пробормотал в ответ. Он выглядел совершенно растерянным, словно ему только что сказали, что верх - это низ.  
Когда Джект и Сайфер ушли, Куджа снова сел. На этот раз Сефироту на колени.  
\- Наверное, если я когда-нибудь расскажу им, что можно перейти на другую сторону и даже не помнить об этом, у них будут просто никакими словами не описуемые выражения на лицах.  
\- Только не сейчас. Не время.  
Геном обиженно надулся, но с чужих коленей не встал. Сефирот задумчиво изучал оставшиеся имена на доске.  
\- Меня больше всего беспокоит эта маленькая магичка.  
\- Шантотто? - мрачно уточнил Габрант. С их первой встречи он не понимал, что эта маленькая язва делает на стороне Космос. И если кто-то из них мог бы разглядеть за действиями воинов Хаоса план Императора, так это она.  
В то же время, ей не хватало воодушевленной веры, которая и позволяла остальным воинам богини находить свои кристаллы. А если Космос не сможет отдать себя до конца, то ничего не выйдет.  
\- Может, попробуешь ее совратить? - невинно захлопал ресницами Куджа. И почти тут же заливисто засмеялся, не в силах сохранять серьезность.  
\- Достаточно просто уговорить ее сменить сторону, - невозмутимо объяснил Сефирот, сохраняя ледяное спокойствие, хотя на его коленях извивался хихикающий геном. - Тогда она выйдет из игры на необходимое нам время.  
Габрант поднялся и задумчиво обвел имя маленького мага на доске. Гарланд тоже считал, что необходимо заставить всех без исключения воинов Космос обрести кристаллы. Но неужели в самом деле не имело значение то, что Джекта когда-то призвала богиня, а его сына - Хаос? Что любой из них мог сменить сторону, просто захотев этого, и никто не мог быть до конца уверен, что всегда был верен только одному богу.  
С другой стороны, в этом мире никто ни в чем не мог быть до конца уверен. Даже в себе. Разве что непоколебима была вера Гарланда в Великую Волю.  
\- Хорошо. Я сделаю все, что смогу.

***  
Наверняка, если бы Хаос призывал своих воинов по тому же принципу, что и Космос, они грудью бы встали на его защиту. Может быть, и не остановили бы противников окончательно, но точно заметно сократили их численность.  
Но нет. Воины Хаоса не были армией или даже просто отрядом. Каждый сам за себя. Безопасностью их божества, кроме Гарланда, не заботился никто.  
Поэтому, даже пребывая в одиночестве, Габрант был уверен - остальные, из все еще живых, - точно так же наблюдают.  
По-своему, это было даже красиво - воины Космос решительно поднимались по бесконечной лестнице, ветер бил им в лицо, развевая одежду, но не мог поколебать решимость. Божественная сила, сосредоточенная в их кристаллах, наполняла воздух особой, едва уловимой аурой.  
Хаос ждал их на своем троне и портил общую картину, матерясь сквозь зубы, о чем Габрант знал благодаря одному из пары десятков магических жучков, которые щедро рассыпал в какой-то момент под ногами их божества Куджа.  
Смеха ради, не более того.  
Теперь всем, с кем геном поделился своей игрушкой, стало известно, что не только призванные воины страдали потерей памяти. Приятный бонус к эпичному сражению.  
А потом Хаос поднялся со своего трона.  
Воины Космос сражались с остервенением, на которое способны только люди, решившие победить божество. Используя все приемы и уловки, подменяя друг друга. Хаос взмывал в воздух, тяжело взмахивая крыльями, и обрушивал силы стихий на противников. Рык его разносился, казалось, над всем континентом.  
Вспышки озаряли темное небо, затмевая звезды.  
Но, хотя на стороне бога была древняя сила, воины Космос верили в чудо, которое принесет им победа, и добились ее. А потом исчезли.  
Площадка перед троном Хаоса опустела. На ней не было ни божества, ни воинов Космос.  
Габрант не помнил, как это - проигрывать цикл. Да и что чувствуешь, побеждая, помнил смутно. Но когда вместо дракона в небе появилось багряное сияние, а земля первый раз содрогнулась, он понял, что их план удался.  
В какой-то степени.  
Цикл был разорван. И мир, ставший им убежищем, готов был рассыпаться на глазах.


	3. Часть вторая. Разбирая декорации

В какой-то момент он потерял сознание.  
Это было бы болезненно стыдно - умереть под неудачно упавшим камнем, полюбовавшись на начало конца мира, если бы не нахлынувшие воспоминания. Словно на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. И он не выдержал. Или мозг не выдержал наплыва информации.  
Или просто так положено: когда мир начинает рушиться, упадите в небольшой обморок.  
Разбудил Габранта Сефирот, хмуро поинтересовавшийся, не собирается ли тот проспать все интересное. Генерал выглядел гораздо более оживленным, чем раньше, он словно стал резче, ярче, как отполированный и наточенный меч. Рядом топтался Куджа, который, в отличие от него, больше походил на мертвеца.  
Габрант только вопросительно глянул на генома, и того словно прорвало.  
\- Мертвые, мертвые, мертвые... Да мы даже не настоящие! Чужие игрушки, приговоренные навсегда исчезнуть, не оставив и следа! Я не могу так, не могу, - он заскулил и без сил рухнул на землю, прижав ноги к груди и обхватив их руками. Сефирот смотрел на него сверху вниз, совершенно без выражения, но у Габранта появилось ощущение, что за этим безразличием ждет своего часа буря, сравнимая по силе с той, что потрясла этот мир.  
И все же генерал не шелохнулся. А сам Габрант не знал, что делать с истерично рыдающим магом. Особенно таким, который способен был за секунду от слез перейти к разрушению всего, что подвернется под руку.  
\- Знаешь, ты мог бы его обнять, - сообщил, обращаясь к генералу, Сайфер. Он легко спрыгнул со скалы, по ходу стряхивая с плаща мелкие камни и пыль. - С дамочками в расстроенных чувствах срабатывает, а Куджа - настоящая королева драмы.  
Он скрестил руки на груди, словно ожидал, что хоть кто-то из них огрызнется. Сефирот в самом деле сердито нахмурился, но промолчал. Габрант тоже прикусил язык.  
Мальчишка оказался прав. Стоило Сефироту наклониться и протянуть руки, как Куджа вцепился в него, прихватив чужую серебристую прядь, уткнулся носом в шею, но бормотать перестал и даже всхлипывать стал реже. А стоило генералу коснуться его волос, так и вовсе притих.  
\- Я видел, как Скволл и остальные исчезли. С какой-то непонятно откуда взявшейся полянки возле леса на фоне замка, - сообщил Сайфер, ни на кого не смотря. - А мы остались.  
\- Я заметил только вспышку, - пожал плечами Габрант.  
Сефирот обернулся в их сторону, не переставая успокаивать Куджу.  
\- Они верили, что вернутся. И вернулись. Память вернулась к оригиналам, хотя не думаю, что те заметили хоть что-то.  
Он замолчал, с характерным звуком расправил темное крыло, и только потом добавил:  
\- Чтобы вернуться домой, как это сделали они, надо просто признать себя копией и исчезнуть, - Сефирот одним плавным движением взмыл в воздух. - Но я не останусь просто памятью.  
***  
Сефирот непременно улетел бы, но Куджа ему не позволил. Дернул за волосы, что-то упрямо зашептал ему на ухо, перестав всхлипывать.  
Потом они долго, не произнося ни слова, смотрели друг на друга, пока генерал не уступил. Убрал крыло и снова опустился на землю, не выпуская из рук свою драгоценную ношу. И тут же, без перехода, они начали целоваться. Сбивчиво, жадно, не замечая вкуса слез и того, как волосы путались в пальцах все сильнее. Словно в первый раз.  
Габрант отвернулся. На его памяти, это в самом деле случалось впервые, хотя до этого они много времени проводили вместе, вторгались в чужое пространство и чуть ли не в открытую флиртовали. Конечно, слухи о них ходили. Как ходили слухи о том, что Голбез - шпион Космос, у Джекта есть зарытый на каком-то острове клад из спиртного, а Император ночами делает подводку для глаз из крылышек бабочек, в которых он превращал волосинки из гривы Хаоса.  
Матеуш всего пару раз попытался съязвить на эту тему. На второй до Императора дошел тот простой факт, что от хука левой не защитит ни одно известное ему заклинание.  
Видимо, теперь рушился не только мир вокруг них.  
Привычные места, по которым они бродили в поисках остальных оставшихся, сильно изменились. Где-то вместо гор зияли трещины в земле, где-то равнины были рассечены скалами. На берегу, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на океан, выливающийся в небо, они нашли Сэймура. Саммонер смотрел на пенящуюся воду и не оборачивался, пока его не позвали по имени.  
\- Остальные? - переспросил он, когда Сайфер поинтересовался, не видел ли тот кого. - Разрушители вернулись в свою Бездну почти сразу. Она... Облако Тьмы сказала, что не хочет ждать. ЭксДеф тоже не стал задерживаться. Императора и Ультимецию я не видел... А Джекта отослал.  
\- А он не послал тебя обратно? - хмыкнул Сайфер.  
\- Не послал, а отослал, - саммонер закатил глаза. - Провел ритуал, который помогает душам умерших найти путь в загробную жизнь. Так проще, чем...  
Сефирот только криво улыбнулся. Куджа, так и не соизволивший начать ходить своими ногами и катавшийся на его руках, поинтересовался, потирая все еще немного опухшие от слез глаза:  
\- А сам ты что думаешь делать?  
Сэймур показал пальцем в небо. Как раз в тот момент, когда огромный дракон решил описать над их головами восьмерку.  
\- Решаю, хочу ли я посмотреть, разрушит ли Синрю этот мир, или разваливающийся мир прикончит его.  
Дракон над их головами закричал и полетел в сторону места, где раньше находилось убежище Космос.  
\- Он пытается восстановить цикл? - предположил Габрант. Остальные неопределенно пожали плечами.  
Кто знает, что на уме у древней рептилии.  
\- Дракон или мир, - задумчиво проговорил Сефирот. - Или третий вариант...  
Куджа устроил голову на его плече и болтал ногами, слабо улыбаясь.  
\- Если собираетесь охотиться на драконов, то без меня, - Сэймур снова обернулся к стене воды. - Но отдыхать он предпочитает там, где раньше заседал Хаос.  
\- А все телепортационные камни разрушены, - Габрант попытался вспомнить, как им лучше добираться, но приходилось признать - с постоянно меняющимся пейзажем идти придется наугад.  
\- А меня носят на рукааах, - промурлыкал Куджа, показывая ему язык.

***

Дорога грозила стать более долгой, чем любой из них мог бы рассчитывать.  
Лететь оказалось опасно - разломы в воздухе были гораздо незаметнее, чем в земле, про телепортацию и речи не шло. Поэтому они шли пешком, только примерно представляя себе общее направление.  
Погода портилась прямо на глазах. Если, когда они оставили на берегу Сэймура и Сайфера, ветра почти не было, и небо - если не считать мерцания и потока воды - было чистым, то сейчас набежали тяжелые тучи, и первые капли дождя, грозившего стать бурей, хлестали в лицо.  
Пришлось укрыться в удачно подвернувшейся пещере. Под прикрытием камня они разожгли небольшой костер, наполовину горевший только благодаря магии. Куджа сидел, почти касаясь пламени и не сводил с него глаз, Сефирот проверял, не прячутся ли где-то в глубине их временного убежища одичавшие маникины, которые теперь бросались на все, что двигалось в поле их зрения.  
Габрант изучал все разрастающийся шторм, грозивший забросать их пещеру обломками росшего рядом леса.  
\- Думаете, Сэймур сможет... отослать Сайфера? - подал голос Куджа.  
\- Какая разница, - пожал плечами Сефирот. Он сел на землю рядом.  
\- Даже если на самом деле ритуал не работает, вполне может хватить одной веры в него. Люди совершают невозможное, если еще в состоянии верить в это.  
Геном поднял голову и насмешливо глянул на Габранта, явно собираясь едко что-нибудь добавить к его заявлению, но передумал.  
\- Лучше беспокоиться о тех, кто остался. Матеуш и Ультимеция точно не захотят признать себя просто марионетками, а когда разрушается мир, освобождается энергия, которую можно использовать.  
\- Чтобы Пиноккио стал настоящим мальчиком, - вздохнул Куджа, придвигаясь ближе к генералу.  
Габрант прикусил губу. Еще в пути они говорили о том, что Сайфер не помнил своей смерти, а значит, не все воины - воспоминания умерших. Даже не все воины Хаоса. Но свою смерть они трое помнили, хотя никто не стал вдаваться в подробности. А теперь у них была только призрачная надежда на второй шанс - или возможность сдаться и исчезнуть. Ему самому хотелось последнего. Воспоминания, тяжелым грузом свалившиеся на него вместе с уничтожением Хаоса, оказались именно такими невыносимыми, как он и боялся. Но сдаться не получалось. И, каждый раз, когда он смотрел, как в глазах Куджи вспыхивала надежда, стоило его взгляду упасть на Сефирота, в нем поднимало голову желание помочь им.  
Умереть еще раз он всегда успеет. Тем более, тогда ему велели провалиться в ад, а не в спокойствие небытия.  
Габрант только удивлялся, когда смотрел, как его спутники касаются друг друга, сначала вопросительно, а потом уже нетерпеливо и жадно, - тому, что не чувствует зависти. Хотя он легко мог бы представить человека, которого точно так же остервенело хотелось целовать, лежа на холодной земле, рискуя неудачно крутануться и оказаться в углях костра, забывая толком раздеться, и не помня о том, что они не одни. Не стараться сдерживать стоны, пользоваться каждой секундой близости. Отдаваться и отдавать.  
Разве что они не извивались бы так, как Куджа. И хвост не участвовал бы.  
С трудом Габрант заставил себя отвернуться и снова смотреть на бушующую стихию. Это зрелище тоже было по-своему прекрасно. И почти заглушало возню у него за спиной. Небо прорезали молнии, узкие и сверкающие, как клинок Сефирота, тяжелый от дождя воздух тихо вздыхал в ответ голосом Куджи. Габрант невольно вспоминает: мокрое серебро волос Сефирота не теряет своего сияния, как и Куджа не теряет врожденного изящества, даже когда его хвост беспомощно крутится по утоптанному полу пещеры. Сефирот нежен - удивительно, насколько нежен может быть этот прирожденный убийца, без всякой жалости расправлявшийся с врагами на арене. Но Куджа ему не враг, совсем нет. Может, экзотическая игрушка - хрупкая, странная и очень опасная. А может, действительно близкое создание - человеком генома язык у Габранта все-таки не поворачивался назвать. Только самому близкому созданию Сефирот может позволить так обвиться вокруг себя - руками, ногами, всем телом, как будто гибкость Куджи не знает пределов, как будто он хочет вобрать в себя как можно больше от Сефирота. И Сефирот ему это позволяет - он щедр, в самом сердце бури. И он яростен, как сама буря. Пока грохочет гром, Куджа вскрикивает, не сдерживаясь. Его стоны низкие и тяжелые, как капли дождя, и жадные - как пересохшая земля, которая давно изнывает от жажды. Кудже нужно очень много, чтобы насытиться любовью. И Сефирот может много ему дать - всего себя, с его разметавшейся гривой серебра, влажной от пота спиной и хищной усмешкой. Сефирот щедр, он делится своим серебром, до самого донышка выпивая Куджу в ответ. Они перетекают друг в друга, становятся единым целым, как небо и земля во мраке шторма. Они сливаются, чувствуя и понимая друг друга без лишних слов, без лишних жестов. Габрант ощущает это бесстыжей жаркой волной силы и страсти - там, в черном небе, прорезаемом молниями. И молнии обрушивают на горизонт всю свою радость полноты бытия, мир качается, а в ушах звенит от хриплого ликующего вскрика, тонущего в раскатах грома.  
Потом гроза нехотя уходит, становится тише, ленивее. Откидывая волосы на одно плечо, Сефирот целует Куджу в шею, а Габрант подставляет лицо последним каплям дождя.

***

Они продолжили свой путь, когда буря улеглась.  
Ветер и дождь разметали в щепки небольшой лесок, который до того рос возле их пещеры, и, Габрант мог бы поклясться, изменились очертания гор на горизонте. А теперь все снова утихло, и можно было представить, что все осталось, как прежде - в следующих вратах их ждут воины Космос, а когда придет время - в небе пролетит дракон.  
Не хватало только муглов, на что обратил внимание Куджа, хотевший прикупить у маленьких созданий что-нибудь полезное. Обычно они парили в воздухе то тут, то там. Не слишком многочисленные местные жители были привычной частью пейзажа, а теперь их отсутствие стало словно новой брешью. Так пропадают голоса птиц, когда хищник рядом.  
Наверное, поэтому, когда один мугл все же попался им на пути, они сразу поняли, кто перед ними. Великая Воля даже не пытался прикинуться кем-то другим. И пока Габрант судорожно придумывал, что бы сказать своему создателю, а Сефирот едва заметно хмурился, словно не мог решить, призывать в руку меч или нет, первым свой ход сделал Куджа. Геном буквально провалился в транс, так быстро, что не было даже обычной для этого вспышки. Секунду до этого спокойный и чуть насмешливый, он напоминал взбесившегося зверя, когда, забыв про магию, попытался схватить мугла когтистой рукой. Но Сефирот не дал Кудже дотянуться до растерянно парящего в воздухе существа. И вовремя - место, где иначе оказался бы тот, рассек раскладывающийся меч Гарланда.  
Первый воин Хаоса удобнее перехватил свое массивное оружие, готовясь к бою. Рядом с ним Воин Света, который, видимо, до этого составлял компанию своему давнему противнику, тоже обнажил оружие.  
\- Так много желающих получить в свои руки нашу Великую Волю. И всю его силу, - насмешливо произнес со стороны скал знакомый голос. Император в светлых одеждах, с шестью белоснежными крыльями за спиной медленно спустился со скалы, приветственно раскинув руки. За ним спустилась и Ультимеция.  
Несколько долгих секунд никто не двигался с места. Мугл оглядывался, вращаясь вокруг своей оси. Он успел проделать это три раза, прежде чем Император взмахнул посохом. На него тут же набросился Воин Света, где-то потерявший свой шлем, отвечая на магические удары и ловушки молниеносными выпадами меча и щита. Гарланд еще смерил Сефирота оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем взмахнуть мечом, отбивая атаку Ведьмы.  
\- Ну, и кому мы будем помогать? - поинтересовался Габрант, призывая мечи.  
\- Никому, - качнул головой Сефирот.  
Куджа медленно вышел из транса. Теперь можно было увидеть, как шерсть и клочья ткани заменяет одежда, и кровавый оттенок уступает место приличной белизне.  
\- И почему же все создатели так уверены, что их творения их простят? - поинтересовался он.  
Мугл только печально покачал головой.  
\- Я не этого хотел. Вы мне все, как дети, - вздохнул он. - И теперь... у меня нет никакой силы.  
Сефирот медленно кивнул.  
\- Синрю.  
\- Да. И у него ключ к Разлому Между Мирами. Это единственный способ покинуть этот мир и не исчезнуть.  
\- Способ, которым вы пользоваться не собираетесь? - уточнил Габрант.  
Очередное заклинание громыхнуло у них за спинами, заглушив первую часть ответа Сида, но тот покачал головой так красноречиво, что все стало понятно без слов.  
\- Я хочу дождаться возвращения моих первых детей, - вздохнул он. И резко, словно мысль внезапно пришла ему в голову, Сид шевельнул лапами, создавая небольшой мерцающий кристалл. - Возьмите. Может быть, вам пригодится немного моей памяти.  
Куджа, уже совсем успокоившийся, выхватил камень из воздуха.  
Габрант смотрел не на него, а на сражение. Воин Света, кажется, побеждал, хотя очередное заклинание Матеуша разбило его щит, а Ультимеция подчинила время вокруг Гарланда, но это почему-то не имело желанного результата. Очевидно, они могли продолжать еще очень долго. До возвращения Космос и Хаоса, которого так ждал Сид.  
Или до тех пор, пока мир не рухнет у них из-под ног.

***

Им удалось уйти до того, как одна из сторон одержала победу. Хотя Габрант не раз и не два оглядывался назад, ожидая, что их догонят. Матеуш или, может быть, Гарланд, спешащие отобрать у Куджи кристалл, прикончить их всех и разразиться дьявольским смехом.  
Геном легкомысленно подкидывал магический камешек вверх, а потом ловил.  
\- Вы точно хотите, чтобы эти знания получил я? - в очередной раз поинтересовался он. Впопыхах созданный кристалл не выдержал бы повторного чтения, это было понятно в первые же минуты.  
\- Как единственный интеллектуал в компании двух старых солдат, которые не знают сложных слов, - кивнул Сефирот, легко шлепнув генома по заду. Куджа хихикнул, слегка подпрыгнув. А потом пожал плечами и отправил камешек в рот. Его окутало слабое сияние, которое вскоре померкло.  
\- И почему, - уже гораздо менее игриво заметил он, - все всегда сводится к этим кристаллам?

***

С самого начала у них был выбор - сражаться с драконом честно, один на один, или же напасть разом.  
Будь на их месте Воины Космос, те предпочли бы дуэль. Пусть даже для того, чтобы измотать Синрю, пришлось бы героически пожертвовать собой. Предпочтительно собой, а не друзьями.  
Когда становится понятно, что дракон спит, или ждет их, или любуется разрухой с идеального для этого места, Сефирот предлагает напасть всем вместе.  
Это не слишком благородный план, зато он обещает быть эффективнее героической дуэли и, пусть Габрант готов пожертвовать собой ради своих, он даже не слишком пугается этой мысли, своих друзей, - так у них будет гораздо больше шансов выжить. Это план, в котором нет места для героических смертей и трагического плача о проигравших, но Куджа вовсе не выглядит разочарованным. Даже самую малость.  
Сефирот говорит мало, только по делу. Не просто умелый мечник, не слишком любящий компанию, сейчас он солдат и генерал. И солдат в Габранте отзывается до того, как подают голос рыцарь или Судья-Магистр.  
Благородство хорошо на турнирах. Справедливости место в суде.  
Куджа не солдат, не рыцарь и не судья. Он только нехорошо улыбается, разминая пальцы.  
Пришло время ангелу разрушения сыграть реквием. Или что-нибудь в том же духе. Два ангела и одна гончая.  
Смеется ли над ними Синрю, глядя, как они поднимаются к нему? Собрал ли он, вместе с воспоминаниями об их проигрышах и победах знания о том, что Куджу называли ангелом, и Сефирота тоже. А Габранта - псом, пусть чаще всего так делал он сам. Дракон не так уж велик, хотя Шантотто рядом кажется не просто маленькой - крохотной. Одно неверное движение - и тарутару раздавит огромная лапа.  
Если, конечно, не знать, как сложно наступить, ударить или коснуться ее. Габрант помнит дождь из заклинаний и юркую фигурку, по которой почти невозможно попасть. И вместо ярких вспышек чистой энергии, как у Куджи или Облака Тьмы, его выворачивало от яда, сковывало движения, и молнии с огнем запекали его заживо. Маленькое, насмешливое чудовище, сменившее стороны в бою только потому, что слова убеждают ее надежнее мечей.  
Шантотто смеется. Особый сорт смеха, которым не выражают радость и веселье, а намеренно унижают соперника. Куджа умеет так смеяться, но его голос не так визглив. Матеуш смеется так, когда уверен, что все идет по его плану, но ему не хватает надменности.  
Шантотто смеется, и Синрю поднимает голову, словно видит ее в первый раз.  
\- Настало время преподать тебе урок, - сообщает магичка. - И слушай внимательно, мои уроки стоят дорого.  
Дракон поднимает морду и рычит так, что земля под ногами трясется.  
Они не согласовывали свои действия с бывшей сторонницей Космос, но этого совершенно не чувствуется. Маги легко поднимаются вверх, заклинания срываются с губ и несутся на врага, как капли дождя в проливной дождь бросаются о землю. Сефирот и Габрант нападают, уворачиваются от заклинаний своих и ударов соперника. Куджа успевает обозвать это танцем разрушения мира, где-то между очередной ультимой и облаком яда смеющейся, как сумасшедшая, тарутару. Лезвия царапают шкуру дракона, чьи когти глубоко врываются в землю, когда он промахивается - всего на волос - и снова блестит сталь.  
Возможно, это бесчестно. Скорее всего, это бесчестно, но когда ставка в битве - жизнь и свобода - не все готовы цепляться за честь.  
Это слышно в смехе Шантотто. И в голосе Куджи, цитирующем какую-то подходящую пьесу, и в том, как коротко выдыхает слова Сефирот, когда Масамуне врезается в чужую шкуру. Габрант сжимает мечи и чувствует мист, собирающийся вокруг него золотым туманом. Он вцепляется в убегающую победу смертельной хваткой. В одну, самую главную, единственную цель. Как когда-то давно не-совсем-он.  
Они не могут проиграть. Хотя Шантотто отлетает после удара хвостом, ударяется о спинку трона, падает и больше не поднимается. Пусть когтистая лапа срывает с Габранта нагрудник, разрывая сталь, словно ткань. Куджа в трансе напоминает комету, когда падает с неба.  
Волосы Сефирота грязные от крови, и какой-то сажи, и остатков магической дряни, которую не жалели маги.  
Масамуне воткнута в землю почти наполовину, и дракон извивается, шипит, ревет, потому что лезвие проткнуло его шею насквозь. И генерал поворачивает лезвие в надежде нащупать и перерубить кость.  
А может, если отрубить одну голову, у божественного зверя вырастет еще одна, поэтому Габрант соединяет мечи, и замахивается, и бьет, пока шкура там, где должно быть сердце, не расходится.  
Секунда, на то, чтобы задуматься - будут ли видны кровь, и внутренности, и бьющееся сердце, если рассечь ему грудь, или только кристаллическая решетка. Пока он думает об этом, дракон кричит опять - последнее заклинание от ангела разрушения, под толстую броню, там, где Габрант уже занес соединенные мечи, чтобы пронзить огромное сердце.  
Победить было непросто. Убить - не сложнее, чем взмахнуть рукой.  
Когда Синрю, наконец, умирает, достаточно большой, чтобы новость о том, что у тела больше нет сердца, дошла до мозга не сразу, Куджа уже сидит под троном Хаоса, бережно держа в руках маленькое тело.  
Шантотто похожа на больного ребенка. Пока не открывает глаза.  
Тихонько смеется.  
\- Я никогда не проигрываю, - сообщает она, все так же высокомерно, хотя дышать ей тяжело, и это заметно.  
Сефирот опускается рядом, преклоняя одно колено.  
\- Мы не проиграли, - соглашается он, пока Куджа бережно гладит светлые волосы тарутару. Габрант только кивает.  
Магичка улыбается. Кажется, это первый раз, когда она умирает в этом мире, хотя сложно помнить такие вещи. Свет большими, мягкими снежинками окутывает ее. Шантотто чувствует мягкую заботу Космос.  
Ей пора домой.  
Когда в центре площадки, послужившей ареной для их последнего боя, цветком распускается разлом между мирами, в руках у Куджи уже никого нет.


	4. Часть третья. Будешь ли ты ненавидеть себя, когда все закончится?

Разлом привел их в какую-то лабораторию, где все было покрыто пылью. Столы, уставленные колбами и приборами, шкафы с книгами и оборудованием, которые не открывали очень долго. В глубине комнаты виднелись какие-то колбы в человеческий рост, если не больше.  
Габрант никогда раньше не бывал в лабораториях. Точнее, настоящий Габрант никогда не бывал там. Только в здании, где находилось множество похожих комнат, но вряд ли коридоры и несколько кабинетов могли пойти в счет. Очевидно, у его спутников были более яркие воспоминания - Куджа сморщился так, словно наступил на что-то мертвое и уже давно гниющее, да и Сефирот, обычно гораздо более сдержанный, скривился.  
\- И что дальше? Если мы выйдем отсюда, то окажемся в мире, в котором тоже идет бесконечная война?  
\- Из огня да в полымя, - кивнул геном. - Или можно попытаться перенастроить разлом в какой-нибудь еще мир. Я посмотрю, что тут еще не развалилось окончательно... А вы пока можете поискать, нет ли в тех аквариумах знакомых лиц.  
\- У меня нет знакомых лиц, которые хотелось бы увидеть, - заметил Сефирот, открывая один из шкафов с книгами. Навстречу ему взлетело облачко пыли, но выбранный им том, вопреки ожиданиям, не рассыпался в прах.  
Габранту книги, которые он, скорее всего, не смог бы прочитать, и приборы, назначения которых он не смог бы понять, были неинтересны. Поэтому он решил - скорее от скуки - изучить те самые колбы. Вблизи они оказались больше, чем он подумал в первый момент. В них вполне мог бы поместиться даже Хаос. Большая часть колб была, нет, казалась, пустой. Едва заметные очертания примерно-человеческих фигур, не заметнее медуз в воде. В некоторых тела были более четкими, не прозрачными, но все еще бесцветными и размытыми, даже пол можно было определить далеко не у всех. Только одна фигура оказалась до конца сформировавшейся.  
Габрант сначала заметил просто пятно цвета, потом уже, что это - кожа и темные волосы. Он просто не мог не подойти. А подойдя - проклял тот момент, когда вообще решил, что ему еще рано умирать.  
Лицо человека, или копии, или памяти, как ни назови, было больше, чем просто знакомым. Лицо, которое одинаково часто снилось ему в кошмарах и сладких снах.  
Не до конца веря своим глазам, Габрант коснулся стекла. Но, вопреки его надеждам, ресницы обитателя колбы даже не дрогнули. Пока что ни Космос, ни Хаос не призвали в свои ряды память Вэйна Солидора, и никогда уже не призовут, и это сейчас казалось так... несправедливо.  
Габрант уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло. Нужно было найти Куджу и узнать, хотя бы, что лучше - разбить эти чертовы гробы или оставить. Точно узнать, что теперь, без воли их создателя, никто не проснется. Не окажется растерянным, лишенным памяти, умирать от голода в мире, где вечно идет война, в забытой всеми комнате, покрытой пылью.  
\- Знакомое лицо? - уточнил подошедший Сефирот. Сочувственно, если только Габранту не показалось. Куджа рядом только наклонил голову набок, задумчиво поднеся палец к губам.  
\- Я... да.  
Габрант заставил себя выпрямиться. Если сидеть, обнимая пустую оболочку целую вечность, ничего не изменится. Нельзя жить, цепляясь за прошлое. За чужое, совершенно его не касающееся прошлое.  
Он понимал это умом. Осталось только заткнуть предательски пропускающее удары и сжимающееся от какой-то непонятной тоски сердце. Зачем вообще копиям эти глупые сердца?  
\- Но он же уже готов, да? Глупо было бы, если бы и одежда нарастала поверх в этих колбах. Нет, определенно это скорее происходит во время переноса, - с каждым словом Куджа говорил все быстрее и сосредоточеннее. И, явно, обращался сам к себе. - Значит, необходимо просто запустить процесс, закрепляющий память в теле. Очевидно, предполагалось, что он присоединится к нам в случае, если кто-то из участников бы выбыл или сменил сторону. Да.  
\- Куджа?  
Геном тряхнул головой и обворожительно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, может быть, я тоже иногда немножко играл в бога и чокнутого ученого. Самую капельку. И у меня есть инструкция, - он постучал себя по голове. - Поковырять разлом мы еще успеем. Хуже же не будет, в самом деле. Надо только найти пару штук, которые наверняка тут где-то лежат и ждут своего часа.  
Он резко развернулся и почти бегом направился к столам.  
\- Надежда - отвратительное чувство, - тихо сказал Габрант, провожая того взглядом.  
\- И без нее почти не чувствуется вкус отчаянья, - хмыкнул Сефирот в ответ. - Но, даже зная это, мы продолжаем надеяться.

***

\- Надо освободить вокруг него место. Шага на три, а лучше на четыре, - сообщил Куджа, по-деловому оглядываясь. Сам он придвинул ближе какой-то стол, и теперь сидел на нем, задумчиво болтая ногами.  
\- И... я не могу сказать, в какой момент кристаллизуются манекины, так что есть шанс...  
Габрант зажмурился. Представить, как человек превращается в безмозглую стеклянную куклу, оказалось болезненно легко. Пустые глаза, в которых только смерть.  
\- Если это случится, я просто его убью, - спокойно отозвался Сефирот.  
\- О, да. Хорошо, - с облегчением кивнул геном. - А Габи последит за тем, чтобы я не ткнулся носом в пол, если потеряю сознание. Неприятно это.  
\- Габи?! - не веря своим ушам переспросил Габрант. От удивления он даже перестал представлять себе свою смерть от рук новорожденного манекина.  
\- Габрант слишком долго, - Куджа смешно сморщился. - Кто тебя так вообще назвал...  
Сефирот хмыкнул, закатывая глаза. Очевидно, какой-то вариант "Сефа" уже поднимался в их разговорах. Геном трогательно похлопал ресницами.  
\- Меня зовут Ноа. Габрант - это фамилия... моей матери, - сдался Габрант.  
Куджа обворожительно улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Тогда приступим!  
Под чутким руководством генома они смешивали растворы из найденных в лаборатории компонентов, а потом он долго выводил на колбе и вокруг нее замысловатые символы, то чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в покрытие пола, то зависая вверх ногами, чтобы ни сантиметра стекла не осталось чистым. Когда все было готово, Куджа потянулся, разминая руки, пробормотал что-то о том, что ужасный конец лучше, чем ужас без конца, и вошел в транс.  
Заклинание, казалось, длилось бесконечно. Габрант слишком привык к боевой магии - быстрой и смертоносной просто потому, что у мага на поле боя не будет лишних пятнадцати минут, чтобы договорить все слова и отмахать руками - и неспешные движения мага выглядели нарочито медленными. Куджа собирал энергию вокруг себя, направлял потоки магии в начерченные символы, следил за тем, чтобы мягкий поток не прерывался, и при этом, не переставая, нараспев произносил слова, об которые легко было бы сломать язык любому.  
Воздух стал почти ощутимо вязким, все сильнее светящиеся буквы отражались в стекле других колб, наполняя комнату довольно мрачными бликами. Каждый взмах руки Куджи, каждая новая вспышка нагнетали предчувствие чего-то, что неминуемо должно было произойти.  
И все равно, когда стекло начало раскалываться, звон показался оглушительным. По поверхности удивительно быстро побежала паутина мелких трещин, с каждой секундой становящихся все крупнее. Теперь, после долгой прелюдии, основное действо развивалось молниеносно. Куджа почти кричал, заканчивая заклинание, на пол брызнули первые струи жидкости, которую больше не сдерживало стекло.  
А потом комнату озарила яркая вспышка, и стеклянные осколки разлетелись тысячей мелких снарядов. Габрант только и успел заслонить в самом деле потерявшего сознание генома плащом. К счастью, большая часть осколков застряла в жесткой ткани. Сефирот же просто взмахнул Масамуне, не сводя глаз с человека, медленно опустившегося на колени.  
Все стихло. Габрант опустил полу плаща, подхватив мага на руки, и замер.  
Время словно остановилось. Он не смог бы сказать, секунды прошли или часы, просто смотрел и ждал, когда блеснут первые грани стеклянной брони манекинов. Или первого вздоха.  
Хоть чего-нибудь.  
Из этого состояния его вывел голос Сефирота.  
\- Похоже, он без сознания, - генерал дернул запястьем, убирая меч. Подошел, не обращая внимания на стекло и жидкость под сапогами. Стянул с одной руки перчатку и коснулся чужой шеи, проверяя пульс. Довольный результатом, он подхватил "новорожденного" на руки и посмотрел на Габранта.  
\- Положим их на столы и будем ждать, пока очнутся? - то ли спросил, то ли предложил он.  
Ноа только кивнул.

***

Куджа спал, свернувшись в уютный клубочек и головой устроившись на бедре Сефирота, который сидел на столе и читал книгу. Умудрившись найти, наверное, единственную книгу, написанную на знакомом ему языке. Геном спал неспокойно, но, когда он начинал ворочаться слишком сильно, Сефирот отвлекался, чтобы погладить его по голове, и тот утихал, бормоча что-то про "поцеловать в пузико".  
Габрант в который раз перевел глаза с них на лежащего на другом столе. Он укрыл Вэйна своим плащом, под головой они устроили что-то вроде подушки из найденного в одном из шкафов халата. И все равно тот казался не спящим, а мертвым. Слишком неподвижный. Бледный.  
Только если наклониться совсем близко, можно было почувствовать слабое дыхание. И Габрант снова и снова пытался вспомнить, дышали ли маникины. Появился он уже в одежде или без нее, и откуда вообще она взялась? Что он чувствовал в первые секунды? Все эти мысли метались в голове бешеными чокобо, пока не начинало хотеться орать в голос, пронзительно, чтобы даже мертвые встали.  
\- Может, он как спящая принцесса, и надо его поцеловать? - сонно поинтересовался Куджа, приоткрыв один глаз.  
\- Кажется, это работает, только если ты сам принц, - отозвался Габрант, только чтобы не думать. - И он... не принцесса.  
Куджа поерзал, лениво потягиваясь.  
\- Профиль благородный. Точно не принцесса? - уточнил он.  
Память, чужая память, из которой он был создан, услужливо подкинула нужную картину. Никакой церемонии не было, потому что траур, потому что нет времени. Просто Империя склонила голову, и принц перестал быть принцем.  
\- Он Император, - отозвался Габрант до того, как успел спохватиться. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Вэйна сравнили с Матеушем.  
\- Еще один? - Куджа поморщился, но Сефирот погладил его по волосам, и на лице генома снова появилось выражение умиротворенного спокойствия.  
\- Он не такой, - сухо заметил Габрант. Хотя, может он и не настолько хорошо успел узнать Матеуша, чтобы быть до конца в этом уверенным. Просто не такой.  
\- Какая разница, - пожал плечами Сефирот.  
Куджа согласно мурлыкнул, перебирая в пальцах чужие волосы. А потом приподнялся на локте и поинтересовался:  
\- Думаете, он так и будет ходить в плаще Габранта? Я, наверное, могу сшить что-нибудь незамысловатое медицинскими иголками... Шортики там.  
Не представить Вэйна в сшитых из своего плаща шортиках Габрант не смог. Нельзя было не заметить, какого рода одежду предпочитал геном. И то, что он мог бы сшить, несомненно, смотрелось бы незабываемо. Вряд ли они помогли бы с практической точки зрения, и Габрант не хотел бы, чтобы Вэйн в таком виде разгуливал каждый день, но...  
\- Не отвлекайся! - прикрикнул Куджа и захихикал, когда Габрант вздрогнул.  
\- Но наша же одежда откуда-то взялась. Не могу представить, как Космос, Хаос и Великая Воля шили бы и ковали обмундирование своим воинам в перерывах между циклами.  
Сефирот оторвался от книги и задумчиво наклонил голову на бок.  
\- Я могу, - сказал он. - Но это маловероятно.  
Куджа, развернувшийся и теперь лежавший на спине, закинул ногу на ногу.  
\- Это может быть побочным эффектом прохождения сквозь разлом, - сообщил он тоном, которым обычно рассуждают о вероятности того, что из тучек на небе пойдет дождь. - Или, потому что они изначально хотели использовать нас как живое оружие, процесс получения экипировки или активировался сразу после пробуждения, или запускался каким-то побочным действием, о котором Сид забыл мне сообщить. Тут, может быть, есть данные об этом. А может быть, и нет.  
Оставалось только вздохнуть. Вэйн проснется, а, может быть, и нет. Ему придется разгуливать в халате и сшитых Куджей шортиках, а, может быть, и нет. Они умрут тут от голода, а, может быть, и нет.  
«Может быть» иногда дорого стоит.  
Габрант смотрел на Куджу, когда за его спиной раздался глубокий вздох. Он обернулся так быстро, как только мог, даже голова закружилась. Как раз вовремя.  
Ему рассеяно улыбнулись. Без узнавания, конечно.  
Но это только начало.  
И ничто не заставит его повторить судьбу оригинала.

***

Они стараются не показывать этого, но от пустого взгляда Вэйна бросает в дрожь. Сложно думать, что когда-то каждый из них был так же беспомощно-безразличен. Полное беспамятство пугает.  
Вэйн улыбается им, но это не похоже на выражение эмоций. Скорее защитный механизм, про который помнит тело, но забыло сознание. Кажется, он не осознает этой улыбки. Может быть, даже не знает, что значит улыбаться, как не знает, что нужно стесняться наготы, как не узнает слова.  
Правда, он не сопротивляется, когда Габрант берет его за руку.  
Слова тоже приходят довольно быстро. Здравствуйте. Холодно. Словно его разум просыпался, как медленно распускающийся цветок. И кто знает, сколько времени займет это пробуждение, без катализатора бесконечных битв, без дракона, который бы крал и возвращал их память.  
Правда, у них еще был разлом. Но разбираться в нем, видимо, Кудже предстояло одному, без помощи того Вэйна Солидора, который в воспоминаниях Габранта был и немного ученым тоже. Все равно Ноа мог только радоваться тому, что рука, которую он держит, теплая. И взгляд Вэйна, пусть рассеянный, с каждой секундой становится все осмысленнее. Он цепляется за это, как за чужие пальцы, и не замечает ничего вокруг.  
Куджа тоже спокоен. Но геном не воин, хотя и умеет сражаться. Может быть, дело в магии, может быть, в том, что он ни в жизни, ни в памяти не был на настоящем поле боя, инстинкты не предупреждают его об опасности. Это делает Сефирот, сдергивая их с места буквально за мгновение до того, как стол, на котором они сидели, разлетается в клочья. И почти сразу, под знакомый хохот, следует второй удар.  
По тому месту, где Вэйн кутался в жесткий плащ и позволял держать себя за руку.  
Они уходят в сторону слаженно, словно репетировали много раз. Инстинкт это, или навыки, которые помнит тело, подсознание и все то, чем люди не слишком умеют распоряжаться - не имеет значения. Габранту и Сефироту еще нужно достать мечи, Куджа возмущенно трясет головой - ему надо встать и призвать свою магию, а Вэйн - сам оружие. Сейчас в нем есть только это, и он бросается в бой как есть, не задумываясь.  
Когда ничего не помнишь, не о чем думать.  
Кефка смеется. Сейчас он похож на чудовище, и смех этот еще безумнее и убедительнее, чем обычно.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока клоун не понимает, что бросившийся на него голый мужчина не только увернулся от всех ударов, но и успел пару раз достать его, в полной мере используя преимущество всех контактных бойцов - скорость.  
Габрант сжал в руках призванные мечи. Он не знал, бросаться на помощь или ждать. В том же напряжении замерли и его друзья. Вэйну нужен был этот бой. Именно бой, опасный и беспощадный, а не дружеская тренировка. Но сколько шансов на победу было у новорожденного? Такого практически не случалось. Не в первый бой.  
Вот только обычно первый бой не грозил стать последним.  
И все же они медлили. Пока лезвия сефир рассекали воздух, мебель и стены в попытке достать клоуна, а Вэйн уворачивался и наносил удары, наверное, только чудом не наступая на битое стекло и обломки. Вот только с каждой секундой острой крошки на полу становилось все больше.  
Габранту казалось, что он ждал вечность. Бесконечную вечность из битого стекла, смеха и характерного звона боевой магии. Невыносимую, вязкую и с привкусом озона, в любой момент готовую оборваться кровью и коротким криком.  
Сорвался он, когда Вэйн оказался рядом. Так близко, что можно было заметить, как блестит от пота кожа. Так близко, что удержаться невозможно. Короткий рывок, чтобы схватить его в охапку и отшвырнуть в сторону, совершенно неожиданную для клоуна.  
Кефка засмеялся с новой силой. Его забавляло рыцарство. Он даже успел высказаться о жертвенных идиотах, прежде чем выяснил, что не одному ему смешно от ненужного благородства.  
Когда Масамуне, словно распавшись на тысячу лезвий, подрезала ему крылья.  
Сефироту не было необходимости бережно возвращать себе память, и не нашлось желания деликатничать. Куджа, явно разделявший настрой генерала, добавил несколько искрящих снарядов от себя. С удовольствием, за все прошлое. Смех Кефки сменился каким-то душераздирающим криком, и он бросился в бой по новой.  
Вот только шансов у него было уже немного.  
Габранту это было неинтересно - он держал на руках живого, не слишком побитого Вэйна, и был счастлив как ребенок, спасший от хулиганов любимую игрушку.  
\- Вы в порядке? - уточнил он.  
\- Кажется, мне нужна обувь, - несколько невпопад отозвался Вэйн. Он наблюдал за тем, как кончается сражение. Не в пользу клоуна.  
\- Нужна, - согласился Габрант. Он на дерущихся не смотрел, вместо этого наблюдая, как медленно тает лезвие, которое он помнил еще по прошлой жизни. И не чувствовал ничего, хотя ждал чего угодно, от страха до тошнотворного отвращения. Ничего.  
Все, что ему было нужно от прошлого, он держал в руках.

***

Проблема с одеждой решилась крайне неожиданно для них.  
После того, как Сефирот оттащил в сторону быстро рассыпающееся в стеклянную труху тело Кефки и они кое-как смели в один угол осколки с пола. Вэйн просто призвал одежду, как до этого сефиры.  
\- Свежий взгляд, очевидно, - только пожал плечами он. - Вы так привыкли призывать оружие и меняться во время боя, что просто не думали пробовать это делать вне его.  
Куджа неопределенно пожал плечами, прикусывая костяшку указательного пальца. Конечно, если подумать, почти все они призывали оружие из ниоткуда. Геномы, да и не только они, входя в транс, меняли одежду, и никто не думал, откуда она берется. И куда девается.  
\- Я думал, сначала нужно получить в свое распоряжение какую-то вещь, чтобы потом призвать ее, - подал голос Сефирот. Его, похоже, не слишком огорчала общая недальновидность своих собратьев по оружию. Тогда было слишком просто думать, что их оружие и одежда - дело рук богов.  
Отвечать ему никто не стал.  
Куджа поднял с пола какую-то щепку и кинул в разлом, вокруг которого они устроились на этот раз. Никто не хотел допускать нового неожиданного визита.  
\- Жалко, что это всего лишь умозаключения, а не возвращение каких-нибудь полезных научных знаний, - наконец легкомысленно хихикнул Куджа, и тут же с интересом уточнил:  
\- Кстати, что ты вспомнил?  
\- Ноа, - односложно отозвался Вэйн почти со смехом. - Самое важное.  
\- Только почему-то вы не помните, что я пытался вас убить и предал, - упрямо сказал Габрант, старательно не замечая, как Куджа закатил глаза. Опять.  
\- Очевидно, это не относится к самому важному, - невозмутимо ответили ему. - Хотя, видимо, эта страсть к самобичеванию - одна из граней твоего очарования, которое меня покорило.  
Пока Габрант пораженчески вздыхал и подвигался еще ближе, геном хитро поинтересовался:  
\- То есть не симпатичная мордашка, ты уверен?  
\- Вряд ли это лицо заставляло выдвигаться в путь тысячи кораблей.  
\- Выдвигаться в путь тысячи кораблей заставляло ваше лицо. И письменный приказ, - хмуро отозвался Габрант под чужой смех. Даже Сефирот, кажется, хмыкнул.  
\- Я не помню, - с той же искренностью, с какой в воспоминаниях Габранта он убеждал в своей правоте толпы, отозвался Вэйн. - Но спорить не буду. Возможно, и было дело, но давно и не со мной. И можно не называть меня на "вы", я почти уверен, что раньше мне тоже это не нравилось.  
Габрант кивнул. Было. Не нравилось. На самом деле, ему тоже хотелось улыбнуться и, может быть, прижаться к Вэйну, как Куджа прижимался к Сефироту. Или как-нибудь по-своему.  
\- Можно будет вернуться к этому разговору, когда ты все вспомнишь, и заняться более насущными проблемами, - Куджа снова уставился на разлом. - Есть ведь шанс, что эта дырка закроется, когда тот мир будет разрушен окончательно, так что если мы хотим ею воспользоваться, нужно поторопиться. Вопрос только - как.  
\- Переключить на какой-нибудь другой мир?- предложил Габрант. Ему, почему-то, представились небольшие кабинки, снующие туда-сюда по проводам и меняющие направление, повинуясь переключениям стрелок. В таких можно было любоваться городом внизу или спешить по делам. Только он понятия не имел, как эти кабинки работали. Или как переключить разлом с одного мира на другой.  
К счастью, никто и не думал поддерживать его идею.  
\- Можно на основе создания реплик из имеющейся энергии соорудить новый мир! - глаза у Куджи нехорошо загорелись. - Станем настоящими демиургами. К тому же, это будет неплохой шанс надругаться над базовым мифом о сотворении.  
Остальным как-то очень явно представилось, что они могут сотворить, надругиваясь над мифами, но вслух возразил только Вэйн:  
\- Пока мы будем придумывать хотя бы черновой метод, разлом закроется и нам придется искать новый.  
Куджа обиженно надулся, но спорить не стал. Даже фокус с колбами он проделал скорее наудачу, чем до конца понимая методику, несмотря на знания Сида. А до манипуляций с самим разломом ученые просто не успели добраться. Или посчитали это не перспективными в военное время исследованиями.  
\- Можно использовать энергию умирающего мира, чтобы отправиться к новому, - после непродолжительного молчания, во время которого Куджа кинул в разлом еще несколько щепок, сказал Сефирот. - Хотя успешно это удалось только вирусу в сольном заходе. Но определенный шанс...  
\- То есть мы можем или отправится в неизвестность на поиски нового дома, или, видимо, захватить то, что осталось от этого мира? - уточняет Вэйн, просто потому, что эти слова необходимо произнести прежде, чем они решат. Каждый сам для себя, все вместе. На Сефирота он не смотрит, хотя тот выглядит очень убедительно, так, что в "успешный заход" верится, даже не будучи вирусом. Вместо этого Вэйн смотрит на Габранта, самое важное, что он помнит, словно спрашивает, как им лучше снова узнавать друг друга. Захватывать мир? Начинать с самого начала и с долгого пути?  
Какая разница?  
Они не советуются, не спорят. Может дело в том, что они устали от войны, в прошлых жизнях и в этой, а может - не верят, по настоящему не верят в то, что стоит строить новый дом на крови.  
Разлом пульсирует энергией, Сефирот распахивает черное крыло, словно открывается занавес.


End file.
